Presently, error handling and reporting in enterprise (or similar) systems requires a user to navigate away from the main transactional area. Thus, the ability for a user to troubleshoot errors and exceptions within the enterprise system is significantly limited. For example, when an error occurs, the user must switch to an error viewing pane or window to determine the nature of the error. Then, the user must switch back to the transactional window of pane to determine how the error or exception applies to the task the user had been working on when the error or exception occurred. Hence, the utility value of the error and exception reporting is greatly diminished, and accordingly improvements in the art are needed.